Patent DE 692 02 354 T2 describes a vibration-type level sensor. A registering, tube unit is secured with one end as fixed end at a securement unit and sealed at another end with an end cap. Secured to this end cap and in the tube unit is an internal, vibration part. The vibration part has an elongated, rectangular, rod shape. Secured to a side surface of this vibration part is a vibrating mechanism. The registering tube, the end cap and the internal vibration part together form a folded cantilever. Attached in the end cap is a registering mechanism, which registers the changes of the vibrating of the folded cantilever. According to the patent, the length ratio between the length of the tube and the length of the vibration part should lie between 1.6 and 3.0, in order to have an optimum possible output voltage from the registering unit. If the tube unit is secured to the securement unit via a membrane, or diaphragm, then a vibration node of the folded cantilever can be moved to the securement unit. This makes it possible to use a shorter length for the tube unit. With a membrane, or diaphragm, the length ratio between the length of the tube and the length of the vibration unit should lie between 1.0 and 2.5. A disadvantage of this folded cantilever is that the length of the sensor is very large. This is a consequence of the fact that the oscillation frequency of the folded cantilever is determined by the mass and by the length of the inner vibration part. In order to reduce the oscillation frequency, the internal vibration part must be as long as possible. Such a reduction of the oscillation frequency has the general advantage that larger amplitudes can be achieved therewith and that the sensor therefore possesses a broader range of application. Along with the long internal vibration part, in most cases, a still greater tube length is required. This length ratio prevents that oscillation energy is transferred from the folded cantilever to the container. On the basis of these considerations, a large length of the sensor results. The membrane on the securement unit represents a possibility for shortening the length. One can perceive from Patent DE 37 40 598 C2, however, that mechanical manufacturing tolerances result in the fact that the oscillation node does not act exactly on the membrane securement. As a consequence, also here energy losses can occur. Moreover, the constraint, that oscillation nodes of such a membrane be located at the membrane securement, limits the choice of oscillation frequencies. A further disadvantage of Patent DE 692 02 354 T2 is that the internal oscillation part requires a special geometry, which is associated with the positioning and structure of the vibrating mechanism. Additionally, besides the vibrating mechanism for the excitement, also a registering mechanism for receiving is required.